Marcondar, the Breaker
Marcondar, the Breaker, is the sixth boss in The Eternal Sanctum. He is the reagent lord of the Ancients, second only to Alkindar. Abilities This fight has no phases. Adds will spawn constantly during the encounter. *Breaking Smash: Will smash his current aggro target for 100,000 and increases all physical damage taken by 10% *Mighty Heave: Will heave a random target into the air, dealing 50,000 - 100,000 aswell as dealing fall damage. The victim CANNOT be slowfalled. *Might of the Breaker: Will smash his immediate aea (10 yd radius) for 350,000 - 570,000 and will silence all players for 10 seconds. *Ancient Shot: Will blast his current target with pure energy for 100,000 - 128,000 damage. *Hungering Ward: Will place down 4 Hungering Wards, each with 1 mil HP, slowing attack and cast speed by 35%. Any spell cast on Marcondar, will deal 50% damage, and transfer 75% of the mana to him. *Whispering Secrets: Will stun a random player for 30 seconds, and will deal 10,000 every 2 seconds. *Mind Tear: Will tear into the minds of all the players, dealing 75,000 damage. If under the effects of Whispering Secrets, will deal 100,000 - 150,000 damage. Preparation This fight will require 3 tanks. Have an off- tank pick up the adds, and have a few DPS assigned to kill them. When the Main- tank is hit by Breaking Smash, have the 3rd tank pick up Marcondar until the debuff wears off. With Hungering Ward, have all DPS switch to take down the wards. Most other attacks are un avoidable, or cannot be resisited. Tactics See Preperation. Quotes INTRO: *I am suprised you have made it this far, you are truly worthy of fighting me. Now, I will show you the meaning behind my title. AGGRO: *I WILL BREAK YOU! *You stand no chance against me! BREAKING SMASH: *This will bring you down easily. *Good luck living through this... MIGHTY HEAVE: *Up, into the air! *HEAVE! MIGHT OF THE BREAKER: *THIS IS WHY THEY CALL ME THE BREAKER! *I shall show you my TRUE power! ANCIENT SHOT: *My magic abilities maybe not be much. But it will do for now. HUNGERING WARDS: *These will give me time to finish you all. *slowed, now you shall PERISH! WHISPERING SECRETS: *Byddaf yn dweud y gwir *I do not lie! MIND TEAR: *MIND BLASTING! *I will rip your secrets from the MIND! KILLING A PLAYER: *You truly see why I am The Breaker *Another falls to The Breaker. RAID WIPE: *Broken. You are all BROKEN! *PFFFT! You managed to get this far!? Suprising. *Is it any wonder why I am reagent lord? no, I think not. DEATH: *It is no suprise you got this far, you have almost taken down an entire empire. I hope your happy with what you have dolne this day. The breaker is broken.... enjoy your spoils mortals, just remeber what you did to get them. Loot This is all the loot for normal difficulty: *Breakers Gloves *issing Eye Helm *Ancient Wing Cape *Marcondars Battle Plate *Robes of the Ancient Reagent Lord *Boots of Breaking *Staff of the Broken Breaker *Breakers Breaker This is all the loot for master difficuly: *Breakers Armoured Drake *Breakers Battle Beads of Banishment Wealth ... Achievements (Breaking the Breaker) Defeat Marcondar on Normal (Breaking the Breaker... AGAIN) Defeat Marcondar on Master (If Only You Coulkd Slow Fall) Die from Marcondars Mighty Heave Ability (Breaking the Breakers Breakers...) Kill 10 Minions of the Breaker during the encounter (The Breaker Broke his own Breakers) Have Marcondar kill a Minion of the Breaker with Might of the Breaker (Indestructable) No player dies from Might of the Breaker